battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Airborne/Transcript
NOTE: The mission doesn't start off with an opening cutscene. Prevent Scalar Weapon Detonation Neutralize Target And Take His Weapon Samuel Redford: Preston, knife the guard, take his weapon... Go! Marlowe kills the guard and takes his AKS-74U . George Gordon Haggard Jr.: Crap, it's on! Redford: Pres, take the shot! Take the shot! Marlowe kills the second guard charging with a knife. Haggard: Thank God, weapons! Terrence Sweetwater: Almost no ammo though... Redford: Me too, God damn it! Load Up On Ammo Marlowe refills his ammo and reloads his AKS-74u. The squad then enters a room with four Russian soldiers. Sweetwater: Shit, stay low. More guys. Locate The Weapon Room Redford: More contacts, light 'em up! The squad kills all the soldiers in this room. The squad enters another room with four more soldiers. Redford kills one of the guards with his knife, who appears on one of the two entrances that Marlowe didn't go through. The squad goes to the end of this room. They gather round a window which they can see the Scalar Weapon through. Haggard taps the glass with the palm of his right hand numerous times. Sweetwater inspects something on the wall to the left of the glass. Sweetwater: It'd take an act of God to get through that. Or a lot of C4. Haggard: Yeah, probably rip the plane apart to do it. Redford: You remember the layout, of the cockpit? Haggard: Yeah, all up here! (points to his head) Don't you worry... Redford: Okay, anyone here ever fly a plane? Okay, well, uh... We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's go. Storm Cockpit The squad head up some stairs to the right of the glass. Haggard: Alright, enough of this sneaky shit. Haggard throws a USAS-12 over to Marlowe to use against the Russian soldiers guarding the cockpit. Redford: That's it, move up. They're behind this door. Sweetwater: We're breaching, and you're up point. Redford: Once the smoke is in, you light 'em up. Redford kicks a door in to reveal a room with seats for passengers. Sweetwater throws a smoke grenade into the room and smoke fills the air. Sweetwater: Go! Go! Go! Haggard: Light 'em up, Pres! Yeah, you're in Bad Company now, bitches! Redford: Push on, damn it! There's no place to hide here. The squad move on by a door in front of them. An enemy on the other side of this door kicks it open. Haggard: Don't fucking stop! Move! Move! Redford: Keep that trigger down! Pres, suppress them! Sweetwater: There it is, the cockpit! Finally, a little payback. Holy shit, the fuckin' walls are comin' apart! The squad moves on and find a third door in front of them. Redford takes up breaching position to the left of a door and Haggard to the right. Haggard opens the door by slamming his body into it. Their is no-one in the cockpit, except for the squad who have just entered. Redford looks to his left then turns around 180° clockwise. Redford: Where the hell is Kirilenko? Sweetwater finishes inspecting the cockpit computer systems. Sweetwater: We're about 130 klicks outside of Texas, closing fast. Sarge, we are outta time. Kirilenko appears on a monitor attached to the wall of the scalar weapon room. Arkady Kirilenko: Gentlemen... All the compound you have given me will shield us from the blast. Oh, and for that I am very grateful. Enjoy... Preston Marlowe: It's not entirely true we couldn't get into the weapons room, is it? Sweetwater: Well, no, but... Sweetwater puts his left arm up frantically then lowers it by his side. Redford: Ah, fuck it already! Retirement would have been boring anyway. The cutscene cuts to black and then the squad are outside the room where the scalar weapon is on the other side of some protective glass. Kirilenko: You are too late... We are nearly at zero point! Redford: I don't think so. Kirilenko: What? What are you doing? Haggard: Get back, boys. Haggard puts two C4 charges on the glass. Haggard: Hey... it's showtime! Destroy Weapon Compound Marlowe is given an MP-443 Grach to shoot the Scalar Weapon with after the C4 blows open the protective glass and damages the plane's hull. Redford: Marlowe, you can do this! Sweetwater: Take the shot, Marlowe! We're outta time! Haggard: Pres, do it for Texas! Sweetwater: Christ, we're done! The scalar weapon will activate in unison with the previous bit of dialogue, covering all of Marlowe's vision with a white flash. However, Marlowe destroys the scalar weapon. Sweetwater: There she goes... Redford: Grab a hold of something! Haggard: Aaaaaaaaah! Redford: Alright! Let's get the hell outta this thing! Haggard: This fucking thing's goin' down! Come on! Haggard jumps out the massive hole in the side of the plane with a parachute on his back. Marlowe: Where's Kirilenko? Redford: Go! Go! Go! Redford jumps out the massive hole in the side of the plane with a parachute on his back. Sweetwater throws Marlowe a parachute, but Kirilenko appears out of nowhere behind them and grabs the parachute mid-throw. Kirilenko and Sweetwater jump out the plane grappling each other. Marlowe jumps out after them with the MP-443 in hand. Terminate Kirilenko The plane, which is now engulfed in flames and is missing some of its back section including the tail fin, falls down towards the Gulf of Mexico past Marlowe, and Kirilenko and Sweetwater, who are feet away from each other, below Marlowe, still fighting for the parachute. Marlowe kills Kirilenko, and Sweetwater hands Marlowe the parachute. The squad are then shown to have all four of their green parachutes primed. They land in a rural area next to a road with some aircraft wreckage behind them. Ending Cutscene Haggard does a slow jog in front of the squad and looks at something on the ground. He walks around this thing on the ground and gives it a closer look. It is revealed to be a green sign that reads: "Nacogdoches 512". Haggard puts his arms in the air enthusiastically. Haggard: We're in Texas! Home, sweet home! Sweetwater: Okay, okay, okay, I guess I had to visit sooner or later. Oh, man, what are we gonna do now? Sarge? You ain't saying much? Redford: I think you gotta ask Marlowe here... Thanks to him I'm officially retired. (lights a cigar and starts smoking) Sweetwater: Yeah, hell of a job, Marlowe! Marlowe: Me? Aw, shucks, Sweets, what about you? Sweetwater: I dunno. It was cool but... You know, this special ops shit, not my style. Haggard: Well, now we need to party, and I know an establishment you're gonna love! There's this girl called Chantal and she can- (gets interrupted) Redford: (throws down his cigar) Squad! Attention! The squad stand still. Two HMMWVs with headlights on are heading towards the squad along the road, both of them many car lengths away from each other. The leading HMMWV has General Braidwood in the passenger seat. Both HMMWVS stop by the squad. General Braidwood opens his door and steps out without closing it. Braidwood: Gentlemen. The squad salute to Braidwood. Redford: Sir! Braidwood: At ease. You have the heartfelt thanks of the United States government. Now, I'm sorry as hell to say this, but I need you all to come with me. Redford: But why, sir? Braidwood: The Russians... They're invading. Haggard walks over to Braidwood. Haggard: Ah, sir, no they're not, sir. We just blew up that fucking ultimate weapon of theirs. P.S. Invasion cancelled, sir. Braidwood: Not here... Braidwood walks back to the HMMWV then gets back in the passenger seat he was in. Braidwood: They're coming in through Alaska! Haggard: Alaska? The HMMWV that Braidwood got in drives off down the road. Sweetwater: There are times it sucks to be right... The other HMMWV stops by the squad. The overhead camera zooms out of the scene and the air fills with smoke. The Russians are shown in red invading through Alaska, then Canada, then through America itself before cutting to black. Mission and Game Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company 2